Daycare: Wings and Doors
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Iacon had just gotten three new resident bots, rocking the once boring and routine life of an innocent daycare, sparkling Starscream was going to change the way seekers are seen and make a few friends out of it all.
1. Chapter 1

A lone round red ball rolled down the empty hall.

The shinny ball, the red only marred by a bright white star, rolled itself to the edge to the staircase. It stayed on the edge for a click before it rolled off and bounced down the flight of stairs to land at the end, rolling to a stop, resting against the wall.

The only witness to the balls movement was a small, red, white and blue bot who walked over to stare at where the ball now rested. The little bot glared at the innocent ball before huffing, raising his two wing nubs, and started to slowly make his way down said evil stairs. Grabbing onto the edge, the bot turned around to face the step before lowing himself down to the next, landing he repeated these steps until he was finally at the end. Lowering himself one last time, the little bot trotted over to the ball and picked it up, rolling it around to check for damage.

This was how the little bot was spotted by a larger white one.

Ratchet was climbing up the flight of stairs grumbling all the way, fragging elevator was broken. He was only here as a favor for a fellow medic, Moonracer was suppose to do a check up on two new meches that were just hired by a construction company, pay them a quick visit to make sure they were healthy enough to work and make sure they had insurance, yadda, yadda, yadda. Unfortunately just as she was about to go, one of her femme friends had gone into labor, being the friend she was, she volunteered to be there for the birthing, begging Ratchet to please go in her place.

He didn't really want to go, but her looking at him like that, with those watery optics.

Yeah, so here he was climbing up ten levels of stairs, swearing at the maker, construction bots who had made the building and the two bots he had to see for living on the very top of the fragging building. Panting and holding onto the rail, be medic bot was in a bad mood, ready to get this over quick and painfully on the unsuspecting bots he growled as he made his way up the second last flight of stairs. However, Ratchet was instead greeted by two little red optics from a sparkling holding a red ball nearly twice its size.

Ratchet off lined his optics, counted to ten, and on lined them.

No, it was still there.

Scanning the small bot, Ratchet easily determined that the sparking was of seeker decent from his wing nubs and chassis shape, but what was a seeker sparkling doing here in Iacon? Making a move to get closer to the alone sparkling, Ratchet stepped back in surprise when the sparkling sent him a vicious glare and a light growl in warning, blinking in surprise Ratchet was about to speak when a loud sound interrupted him.

In a flash of purple, Ratchet found himself staring at a full grown black and purple painted seeker. The seeker sent a mild glare at the medic before quickly picking up the sparking, who favored to drop the ball and raise his little servos to the purple one heading towards him, the smaller seeker was then quickly raised up and placed in the larger seekers cockpit. Now hidden from view, the black seeker now turned his attention to the shocked medic bot.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," growled the seeker rubbing his orange glass, feeling the sparkling tap back to signal that he was alright, "you better have a good answer, or else we'll see if you can fly from being warped off the tenth level."

Ratchet blinked in shock before putting his arms out in defense, "hey, hey I'm just here on a job, I'm supposed to be here to check on two bots from the construction company."

"Hmm," the seeker gave the medic one last glare before bending to pick the forgotten toy, "you must be here for us then, they said they were gonna send a medic down to see us."

Ratchet blinked, the two bots were seekers?, why didn't Moonracer say anything? Not that he had anything against the flyers, but the heads up could have lead to a better first impression. Walking up to a seekers sparkling when it was alone was almost suicide especially if they did not know you, seeker parents were notoriously protective which lead quickly to violence.

"I'm Ratchet, first grade medic. I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to do a checkup on two seekers, much less a sparkling. I shouldn't have approached your sparkling without permission."

Skywarp blinked at the medic in surprise before nodding at him, "you don't see many ground pounders with that much sense, your alright Ratchet, just don't approach Star again when he's alone and we'll be fine. The designation is Skywarp."

Shaking hands, Ratchet was about to pull away, until Skywarp grabbed him around the wrist and dragged it to his cockpit. Ratchet froze as his servo hovered over the orange glass, he was about to say something, until the glass shifted just enough for the top half of the sparkling to pop out. The sparkling stared at Ratchet with red optics before reaching out and grabbing the medic's finger shaking it like he sire had, "I's Sarsweem."

Nodding at the little sparkling and offering a small smile Ratchet repeated his name. "It's Starscream right?" the medic watched as the sparkling crawled out off the cockpit and curled himself around his sires neck.

"Yeah!" replied Skywarp climbing up the stairs as the medic followed him, "your good, not many people understand Star yet."

"Can I ask if he is getting enough energon? I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just he looks little small to be around three vorns old," Ratchet asked lightly knowing this was dangerous territory.

To his surprise the seeker only laughed as he walked down the hall to a doorway, "yeah, Star's a little smaller than most seekers, he's just that way, but he'll grow to be big I guess, just as tall as my shoulders or something. And he's not three vorns, he's only one and a half."

"I's one n' a haf!"

"Yes you are," cooed Skywarp while Ratchet actually stopped when he heard the sparklings right age.

"One and a half? But he can walk and talk," Ratchet took a step closer to look over the sparkling, who looked proud at the attention, "that's amazing."

"That's what everyone else thinks when they find out," walking though the door and setting a sparkling down, Skywarp motioned Ratchet to Starscream, "you're here to actually check out me and my mate, not my little Star. I'll be right back getting him, he's outside getting some of our luggage. Star, take him to the lounge and make him comfortable okay? Oh medic? If you even think about doing something shifty remember one thing. I can feel everything that Star can. And. I. Can. Warp."

With one last glare the seeker sent a smile at his creation and moved towards the window, walking out to the balcony before taking off and heading down, Ratchet realized why they were on the top level. Staring in silence at where Skywarp was, Ratchet felt a small tap on his shin, looking down he saw Starscream looking at him expectantly before walking down the short hall to the lounge. Ratchet silently followed the sparkling, sat down on the couch when the small bot motioned to it and sighed, this was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth but seeing a walking and talking one and a half vorn old sparkling was a surprise.

Watching the sparkling pick up a few things from a blanket on the floor, he was presented with energon goodies and miniature energon cubes with sippy lids. Blinking and taking a goodie and a cube, he sat silently watching as Star pushed at plate to the top of the couch, climbed to the top and sat down next to the medic digging into his own energon and sipping his energon.

That was how the two blue and black seekers had found the two when they flew back up to their room.

"You must be the medic, I am Thundercracker," both shook hands once Ratchet had set down the sippy cube.

"Ratchet. Just here to do a routine checkup and get your insurance data."

"Yes they said you were on your way, but we were told it would be a femme, Moonracer or another."

"There was a medical emergency so I had to fill in."

Thundercracker nodded while motioning that Ratchet could start. Ratchet looked at the energon goodie he had in one servo and the expecting look on the sparkling, popped it into his mouth and pulled out his medical kit.

Primus, it had been so long since he had one of those, these ones were really good.

Scanning both seekers as the sparkling watched curiously, Thundercracker was softly murmuring explanations, both were cleared with optimum health and their insurance data was updated and copied. "…Alright, done."

Skywarp sighed in relief, got up and stretched, while Thundercracker thanked the medic as he was packing up. "I have to ask, what are you both doing here in Iacon? It's not usual to see any seekers much less three living in this city."

"It's alright. Jobs were getting hard to find in Vos that hadn't had us working all clicks of the day and night, money was tight as well so when we were offered this job it seemed like a blessing from Primus," Ratchet nodded knowing how jobs for bots with sparklings were hard to find that allowed them enough hours to get credits and spend time with their creations, "it's not the best place, this apartment, but it is actually better then the place we had in Vos and it gives little Star here more opportunity in the future."

Ratchet nodded, "no I understand, there are many bots that have done the same as you."

The medic followed the blue seeker as he guided the medic to the door, "looks like it's all in order, just let me put this in and then you can start work next cycle."

Thundercracker nodded while placing a servo on the medics shoulder, Ratchet stared at the seeker and was about to say something until he felt something tapping against his shin, looking down it was Starscream holding a little blue bundle. "Tweets fur Wachut."

Smiling and thanking the sparkling he took the bundle and nodded at the seekers, Thundercracker nodded back and ushered the sparkling back in while closing the door. The medic stood there a little longer, blinked, headed towards the stairs and wondered what the slag just happened. Popping another treat in his mouth, the medic didn't feel so bad having to climb down ten stair cases again, these treats were really good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awww look how cute he is."

The coo only got the sparkling to suck on his servo fingers and his engines to let out a soft hum, Skywarp squealed softly while patting his sleeping sparkling. Thundercracker could only watch with a smile as his mate fussed over their creation, walking over to the pair, he reached out and gentle patted the developing wing nubs. "Yes, I know. But we have to leave now Sky, we're going to be late and you wanted to check out the daycare before we got to work remember?"

"I know but he's so adorable right now! I don't wanna wake him up."

"Just put him in your cockpit, he'll wake up when he realizes that your flying."

Skywarp smiled as he cradled the sleeping sparkling in his servo and gently transferred him into his cockpit, making sure that the straps were tied around the small flyer securely, both seekers made their way to the balcony. Checking the skies for a clear way, Thundercracker activated his thrusters first, taking off, with Skywarp following close behind. Both transformed to their tera-jet forms mid air and soared through the skies, slicing through the clouds and air, causing many ground bots too look up and stare at the two seekers.

In Skywarp's cockpit however, Starscream woke up with a coo when he had felt the activation of Skywarp's thrusters and the weightlessness of flight. His processors quickly worked to bring the sparkling to full conciseness as his instincts drove to tell Starscream that they were in the air, clicking in wonder and mild confusion, Starscream stared in awe at the site of the city from up above.

"Looks whose wake this cycle," Starscream hummed and chirped as he felt loving pulses from both his creators, "ready for your first day of daycare Star?"

"Daicurr," replied the sparkling bouncing up and down as Skywarp did a few barrel rolls and spins, "Bak aftur?".

"Yes Star, you'll go to daycare while we work, when we're done we'll come back for you," Thundercracker quickly ushered his mate to stop seeing some law enforcements stare at them, "we're nearly there anyway. Now Star, we need you to behave, listen to the caretaker, drink all your energon, no swearing cause I know you have picked some up and try to get along with the grounders."

"Yeah but if those ground pounders pick on you, kick their afts!" Skywarp laughed as Thundercracker reprimand him over the bond, "they're just jealous that you'll get to fly one day when you grow up, but if there are nice ones then they can be your friends."

"Kays."

Thundercracker could only sigh as he transformed to land in the side walk, making sure that the other bots on it had made enough clear way, waiting till Skywarp was down as well the three seekers made their way to the daycare building and passed through the doors. Thundercracker ignored all the stares that they were getting while Skywarp glared at the ones that were, what he thought, too close. Making their way to the reception table they were greeted politely by a pink femme.

"Good morning, my name is Ariel," Ariel politely shook their hands, "I'm the secretary here and I assume you must be Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"Yes that's right, we're here to drop off our sparkling."

"Yes, Starscream will be placed in class 3 with the other sparklings. Erm is he with you now?"

"Right here," Skywarp motioned to his cockpit, which was tinted too dark so the sparkling couldn't be seen, "but I wanna check out this class 3 first, wanna make sure that it will be alright for my Star."

"Oh yes of course," Ariel motioned the seekers to follow her, "right this way, most of the other sparkling are already there now."

Both seekers trailed after the pink femme as she lead them to a door with a painted 3 in colorful paint, opening the door showed a brightly lit room full of toys and sparklings running around. The sparklings stopped and stared at the two seekers when they had came into view, not ever having seen a seeker type before, they quickly ran behind a larger bot who was obviously the caretaker. He was a large bot with blue, yellow and white color scheme, he looked over when all the sparklings hid behind him and nearly tripped when he saw the two fully grown seekers.

Thundercracker stayed put as the caretaker made his way towards them, as Skywarp walked around the room inspecting the area and picking up a few toys here and there. "Um I'm Sentinel and I'm the caretaker here."

"Thundercracker and this is my mate Skywarp," Thundercracker nodded while Skywarp gave a backwards wave checking out some data stories, "Starscream, our sparkling, is in Skywarp's cockpit right now. Am I to guess that Starscream would be the only seeker and flyer in this class?"

"Er yes, we only have ground bots here right now, but we'll be sure to make him comfortable here."

Thundercracker nodded while shaking hands with the caretaker, Skywarp eventually made his way back after giving a glance and smile at the other sparklings, some smiled back and relaxed, giving Sentinel a glance up and down he shook hands with the nervous bot. Seekers were the hardest bots to please when it came to their sparklings. Skywarp then cracked open his cockpit and pulled out a curious Starscream who expertly held onto his sires servo, now out in the open the sparkling looked at the two new adult bots and around the brightly decorated room, it would do he guessed.

"Aww Hewo wittle one, my name is Ariel," greeted the pink femme in a high cooing voice.

She was surprise when the sparkling cringed and leaned back against his sire staring at her weirdly, even Skywarp was looking at her strange moving Starscream closer. Both seekers blinked and stared at the now embarrassed femme who coughed to hide it, "She sik?"

"I dunno Star," Skywarp sent a friendly smile to calm the femme down.

Thundercracker hid a smirk behind his servo watching as the femme bewilder his mate and sparkling, "I'm sorry, they have never been around much sparkling talk before. It would be better if you just introduce yourself to Starscream normally."

"Oh sorry, hello Starscream, my name is Ariel," the femme put out a servo, Starscream hesitated for a click, looking up at his sire and having Skywarp shrug back, the sparkling reached out and patted her servo.

"I's Stawsweem," replied the sparkling to the surprise of the two grounders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The file said that Starscream was only one and a half, I can move him to a more age appropriate class."

To their surprise both blue and black seekers just laughed, "Nah, that's Starscream's real age yeah. That's what we have to tell you too, Starscream's really smart so he can talk and walk."

Both grounders looked surprised as Skywarp put Starscream on the ground for the sparkling to walk in a circle to show off. Ariel gave a soft clap when the sparkling stopped next to Skywarp's ped and looked up at them, "Hello there, I'm Sentinel and I will be your caretaker."

Sentinel could say that it did feel weird when he shook hands with a sparkling that barely made it past his shin while acting like a mature mech.

"It was nice to meet you both but we have to head to work now," Thundercracker bent down to pat Starscream's helm, "remember what we told you before, Sentinel is not like us so explain things to him alright?"

"Don't worry little Star, we'll be back before you know it. It looks like an alright place, toys, paints and stories, so have fun okay?" Skywarp rubbed Starscream's wing nubs while Thundercracker warned Sentinel of how sensitive those were, "and tell us after if anything goes wrong okay? Then me and TC will have a talk to the bots here."

Sentinel and Ariel hid how nervous they were when Skywarp said this, Starscream only nodded at his creators instructions before walking and standing next to Sentinel. Waving till his two creators and the femme was gone he was now staring up at Sentinel, the larger bot shifted before clearing his intakes, "it's free time right now until 10, so you are allowed to chose to do anything you like. Why don't you go meet the other sparklings? They have never seen a seeker before."

Starscream only looked up at the bot with one optic raised before walking off to pick up the data pads he had seen through his sires cockpit, ignoring the stare he got from the other bots in the room, he sat down and turned one on slowly deciphering what it held.

Sentinel could only shrug and let the seeker sparkling do what he wanted.

While Starscream was reading his data pad he had noticed loud chirping and laughing, not bothering about it until it got really loud and annoying, he looked over to see two yellow and red bots laughing at a smaller grey one who was tightly grasping onto a black and white stuffed toy. From what Starscream could tell, the red and yellow ones were making fun of the grey one for something, whatever he didn't need to get involved with that. He only looked over once again to see that the red one had stolen the grey ones toy and was playing keep away with it, the grey bot never got up on his peds though, he was on the verge of tears clicking for the red one to give it back. Starscream looked to see Sentinel dealing with some other bots, Starscream was going to ignore it all till the yellow bot stepped to the side and-

What were those?

Starscream stared in wonder at the two small nubs that sprouted out from the back of the grey mech, the seeker sparkling quickly left the data pad behind as he walked over to the trio, he had nubs like that, was he a flyer too? Walking over he quickly shoved the red sparkling away, causing him to fall on his aft, stepped closer to the grey bot who was frozen in fear staring wide optic at the seeker and gently nudged the back nubs.

Starscream was about to say something when he was quickly shoved back by the yellow sparkling who was glaring at him, stumbling but not falling over, the seeker glared back at the two yellow and red before letting out a growl. The yellow one not backing down was going to shove Starscream again until the seeker lashed out and slashed his servos with his miniature claws, yelping at the scratched paint, the yellow one and the red were about ready to teach the seeker a lesson.

Starscream however surprised them when he grabbed the toy and yanked it from the red ones grasp, "swag off yuu gwound punder wejects, twy dat again and I'll teer both yur servo's off."

The two were so surprised at the talking sparkling that they couldn't defend themselves when Starscream grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it over them, struggling to get it off only got harder when the red one was kicked in the aft by the seeker causing him to fall onto his brother. Seeing them both distracted, Starscream quickly grabbed the grey bot and dragged him to where he left his data pad.

When he got there he let go of the quiet and shaking bot, giving back the toy, Starscream watched at the grey bot curled around the toy sucking on his servo fingers. Tilting his head, the seeker stepped closer to the bot to see the two nubs, they looked like his but not exactly. But there were two nubs on his back so he must be a flyer, he had only seen flyers with those.

"I's Sarsweem, you a fwer yes?"

The small grey bot only stared at the seeker wide optic and hugged his toy tighter, he didn't know why this strange bot had helped him, or why he was calling him a flyer. He wasn't one right? His creators couldn't fly, so he couldn't either right? He then noticed when Starscream huffed two objects bits lifted into the air. Oh he had nubs too, like he had! But he wasn't a flyer and Starscream was so…

Uh oh the sparkling was starting to look angry.

_Bluestreak, _chirped out the grey bot, _I don't think I'm a flyer._

Starscream tilted his head, though he could talk he could still understand clicks and chips but preferred talking, how could this sparkling not know? Hmmm sparklings around here were only around one vorn, and his creators did say that he was smarter than most. He would have to wait to ask his creators then!

"You sway wit me den, when cweators cum dey will kno," with that Starscream nodded and grabbed onto Bluestreak's servo, "stik wit me fur hole day, I keep you saff."

Bluestreak could only stare at the new sparkling, he didn't know what Starscream wanted him to do but in his processors Starscream declared to be his protector, so that meant they would spent time together like a friend! The seeker wants to be his friend! Bluestreak let out soft chirps of agreement, he had always wanted a friend here.

Before Starscream could question the sparkling more, Sentinel rounded up everyone to the front and asked them to sit on the floor, Starscream dragged Bluestreak who crawled with him and sat at the back making sure the grey one was far away from the two twins from earlier. "Alright everyone it's math's time."

All the sparklings let out a groan but Sentinel quickly shushed them handing them small data pads, Starscream just raised an optic in curiosity and Bluestreak explained it was learning time and they had to write the answers on the data pads. "Who can tell me what 2 + 2 is?"

"Fur!"

Sentinel blinked looking at the seeker who was staring at him with a bored expression, "umm right Starscream. For answering it right you get a treat."

Starscream took the treat into his servos staring at it in confusion, how did answering questions get a treat? It usually got him a pat on the head from his creators, "now what's 7 + 3?"

"Ten!"

Sentinel cringed and gave the seeker another treat, which was passed onto Bluestreak who looked shocked to be given it, "Okay…Starscream when you want to answer the question you raise up your servos alright?"

"Why?"

"To give the other sparklings a chance," Sentinel felt weird explaining this to a sparkling, his creators weren't kidding when they said he was a smart one, "now what's 4 + 5?"

"Nin!" Sentinel looked over to see the seeker with a servo up but still shouting out the answers.

Sentinel rubbed his optics and sighed, he really didn't explain it to the sparkling fully so it was not his fault, "Star you have to wait till I call you alright?"

"Kay," replied the seeker wondering how the pit was this suppose to teach him anything.

"Alright now what's 5 + 3?" Sentinel saw how the seekers servo shot straight up in the air while the other sparklings thought about it, he watched as the seeker waved his hand in the air trying to get his attention.

Starscream annoyed that he was being ignored turned to Bluestreak and clicked him the answer, Bluestreak blinked and wrote it down on the data pad, when he was done he lifted it up to show Sentinel.

Sentinel however, just smacked a servo into his face watching it all, this was not working. Alright, remembering Thundercracker's warning and advice he was given before, he walked over to his desk and took out a data pad full of math problems, he really didn't want to separate the seeker from the group but he couldn't teach the other sparklings anything if Starscream just gave them the answers. "Okay Starscream, why don't you do these while the others can to the ones on the board."

This made the seeker look happy, grabbing onto the data pad and picking up the writing tool, he begun to answer them. Sentinel seeing Bluestreak watch Starscream however, gentle nudged the grey one closer to the group hoping that he would learn by himself and not just by copying the seeker. To his shock, Starscream just as quickly pulled Bluestreak back to his side, then continuing his work. Sentinel and Bluestreak stared at each other before the little one gave a shrug and settled down next to the seeker watching him work.

Sentinel sighed and continued to teach the other sparklings who moved further away from the weird sparklings.

Unknown to him, while Starscream was doing his equations he was softly chirping out how to do them to Bluestreak. Bluestreak watching and following was learning how to do math's an easier way.

Sentinel sighed and was glad this day was over, the seeker had asked a lot of questions about nearly everything they did and most of the time didn't follow Sentinel's instructions rather doing the things he found more interesting.

Math's was followed by painting time. Starscream wanted nothing to do with the sticky gooey mess and hid himself in a fort of toys with Bluestreak, he had built it so well that Sentinel only found them when painting time was over and Starscream came out dragging Bluestreak with him. Apparently Starscream was reading Bluestreak a story pad.

Painting time was followed by lunch, everyone was given a cube and a treat. When the two twins however wanted Bluestreak's treat they were taken down by an angry seeker who threw his empty cube at them hitting them both in the head. Sentinel then sent Starscream to the corner after arguing with the seeker about how it was wrong and he couldn't use the self defense plea, the seeker then sulked in the corner but was joined by Bluestreak who wanted to thanks his savior.

Lunch was followed by nap time. A time Starscream saw was completely useless, when the other sparklings started to nap he walked off to find more data pads to read. When Sentinel asked him to sleep however he got into another argument with the seeker, giving up Sentinel had left Starscream alone hoping that the seeker would just fall asleep while reading. That did not happen however as Starscream only stopped reading when nap time was over and he only got up to greet Bluestreak.

Nap time was followed by music time which ended in complete disaster. While other sparklings jumped around and sang, Starscream and Bluestreak hid in a pile of stuffed toys all the way on the other side of the room. When Sentinel finally got them out and closer to the group, Starscream pointed out a small scuffle that had broken out. When Sentinel ended it and looked back, the seeker and Datsun were gone, looking around Sentinel noticed that the door was open and next to it lay a toy block. The seeker knew which button to hit to open the door? Calling Ariel to take over, the next breem was spent tracking down the two missing sparklings who had hid in a box at the front desk. When asked why they did it, Starscream explained that the loud and bad music was hurting the nubs on their back as they read air currents and sound waves. Sentinel could only sigh and bring them back now that music time was over.

Thankfully that was it, it was time for the sparklings to go home, watching Starscream with Bluestreak at his side watching the other parents pick up their own sparklings he was glad this day was over.

Starscream bounced up and down on his heels waiting for his creators, this place was crazy, but he thought it was better than the ones in Vos. In a flash of purple, the stiletto of a seeker formed, scaring the sparks of most parents and sparklings. The form quickly bent down and picked up the chirping seeker and held him gently, "hello little Star, I missed you too."

The full grown bots could only stare in wonder of the entrance the black and purple seeker had made, some whispered to one another while others asked Sentinel about the seekers. Skywarp was then joined by Thundercracker who walked through the door, some bots had to jump away to not be his by his fanning wing span, walking up to his mate he patted Starscream's wing nubs and listened as Starscream talked about his day. Starscream then wiggled to be put down and pointed to his new friend, "he a fwer?"

Skywarp blinked at the small grey one who was frozen to the spot, be bent down and gently reached for the sparkling. Bluestreak cringed and closed his optics scared at the claws that were heading his way, to his surprise he was picked up so gently and his nubs were caressed, his engine let out a startled purr before he relaxed and cooed at the attention. Skywarp stood up again holding the sparkling, while Starscream rested at his neck cables, turned the sparkling around to look at the nubs.

"Huh, I thought they said that there weren't gonna be any flyers here," muttered Skywarp showing his mate who also look confused, "he has the nubs for wings though."

"…Something's not right about them though," Thundercracker traced one causing Bluestreak to let out a louder purr, "they're a little too wide and positioned right in the middle, I don't think wings can fly like that."

"They're for door wings."

Three seekers looked at the new black and white bot in surprise, there stood a law enforcement bot with door wings fanned out in a neutral position but the seekers could read that they were also tense and ready for action. Thundercracker nudged Skywarp to hand over the sparkling, Skywarp giving the sparkling one last caress handed the grey sparkling over to the new bot.

"Ah sorry, we were just curious," Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm with a sheepish smile.

"It's is alright, you were only curious," replied the black and white bot listening as Bluestreak clicked about his day and new friend, "you must be the new seekers."

"I am Thundercracker and this is my mate Skywarp, near his neck cables is our sparkling Starscream," Starscream let out a click in wonderment and pointed at the new bots door wings.

"Fwer?"

"No little one they are door wings, they are not for flying," replied the new bot switching his wings to a more relaxed position knowing that seekers could read wing language, "I am Prowl and this is my sparkling Bluestreak."

"They read air and sound like ours Star but they can't fly," explained Skywarp to the confused Starscream, "I think their Praxusian, another type of ground bot."

"No fwer? gwound punder?"

Skywarp quickly let out a nervous laugh and held a servo finger over Starscream's mouth, "ground bot, Star, we call them ground bots."

"Your sparkling is very intelligent to know how to talk already," noted Prowl as Skywarp tried to explain why using the words 'ground pounder' was bad.

"You're actually the first one to accept that he is only around one vorn," replied Thundercracker shaking his head, "we really don't know how it happened, one day he refused to walk and instead talked."

"Hmm," Prowl listened as Bluestreak chirped more about Starscream, "looks like he really gets along with Bluestreak."

"You sound almost surprised," noted Thundercracker glancing at the grey sparkling.

"Bluestreak likes to, talk, a lot. Most sparklings avoid him because of that, I worry about that, Bluestreak might be holding it back today but later."

"You worry if Starscream will get annoyed at that, he won't, Starscream back in Vos was not widely accepted by the other sparklings because of his ability to talk. He won't admit it to anyone, but he likes company, we were actually hoping he would find one his own age rather than just Skywarp and I."

"I am glad," Prowl gently bounced Bluestreak up and down much to the happiness of the squealing sparkling.

"Hey what's going on here?" Prowl turned to greet a bot with a blue visor, "started the party without me?"

"This is Jazz my mate, the blue seeker is Thundercracker, the black and purple one is Skywarp and their sparkling is Starscream," introduced Prowl as Bluestreak switched servos, "they are new here."

"That's cool, we were told to be expecting seekers today. Hello there little bot, I'm Jazz."

"I's Staweem."

"Aww he knows how to talk, that must have been surprising."

"You don't know the half of it."

As the adult bots generally got to know each other, Starscream and Bluestreak were placed on the ground where they gave each other information about their creators. "Hey Thundercracker, can I ask you something? You know how Starscream has those nubs on his back, did he, well, have a hard time learning how to walk?"

Thundercracker only rose an optic at that, "we actually don't know when he learned how to walk, he out right refused to until we showed him it was the only way to fly, but generally no. All seekers learn to walk with wing nubs around the age of a vorn."

"Oh that's great then, do you think Starscream could do Blue a favor then?" Prowl gave Jazz an exasperated look while he just brushed it off, "Blue is having a hard time balancing when he tries to walk, he gets up fine, but when he tries to take a step his nubs drag him back down. Do you think Starscream could teach him?"

"I don't think he will have an issue with it," Thundercracker gave Bluestreak a glance, "I suspect that it's because he's around so many grounders."

"Huh?"

"Grounders, like yourself, don't have anything that goes on your back so your balance area would be centered around your waist. We flyers and Praxusians, however, have wings and door wings, this shifts our balance center to be around our shoulders. Sparklings pick up on how others hold their centers, I suspect that he's been trying to copy you and the other sparklings when they walk so choosing the wrong area to balance at," explained Thundercracker as Jazz smacked Prowl for not spending enough time with their sparkling, "don't blame him, Bluestreak was probably copying the other sparklings more then you both with him being in daycare all day."

"So Starscream can teach him to shift his balance?" Thundercracker nodded, "great! Bluestreak has been feeling a bit down cause he's the only one that still can't walk."

"We'll ask him about it tonight," Skywarp picked up Starscream while Jazz picked up Bluestreak, "time to go home Star, you can tell us all about your day then have some dinner and go to sleep."

"No sweep!"

"Alright, you can stay up till you feel tired. He says that but he always falls asleep at nine," the last part was whispered to the amused Prowl, "he never naps but right at the click of nine his out."

"Bai bai, Pwol, Jass and Bwustweek," the sparklings waned at one another.

"We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Till then," both families then parted separate ways as Prowl and Jazz drove off and Thundercracker and Skywarp flying off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next cycle Starscream woke up much in the same way as he did the cycle before, his processors scrambled to follow his instincts to once again tell him that he was in the air. Clicking awake he looked forward to see the city from above in orange tint, feeling pulses of love from his creators he relaxed waiting to get to the daycare where he was going to spend his day. Watching his creators land, Starscream began to tap on the glass when he noticed that Prowl and Jazz were there. Skywarp opened his cockpit and took out the fussing sparkling, throwing him up and down in the air to calm him.

"Well nice to see you both again, looks like someone missed his friend."

"Hewo Pwol and Jass, were Bwustweek?"

"Little Blue is right here," Jazz smiled as they both waved at each other, "we're just congratulating Bluestreak for doing some math problems while on the ride here, whose getting so smart?"

Bluestreak clicked happily while reaching out for Starscream, putting the sparklings down, Bluestreak crawled to Starscream and pulled him into a hug. The poor little seeker didn't know what to do and looked up at his creators with a confused look, Skywarp only 'naww-ed' at the sight. "Looks like he had a little tutor."

"We better both get them to class before we're late for work," Thundercracker nudged Skywarp to pick them up, "remember to behave Star."

"And kick those twins afts if they pick on Blue again okay?" Thundercracker only gently smacked Skywarp across the head while Prowl rose an optic.

Walking into the day care, both creators set down their sparklings and watched as they wandered off to the play mat, more like Starscream pointing and leading the way leaving Bluestreak to crawl after him. Starscream noticing a box of blocks quickly walked to them and pulled at to the sitting Bluestreak, pulling the colored blocks out they began to built a tower.

Halfway, though, it was knocked down by the red sparkling Starscream learnt was named Sideswipe, this lead the seeker to quickly pick up and block and 'wack' the red bot in the helm with it, they were made of a soft foam so it's didn't do any damage, squeaking in surprise Sideswipe ran away while Starscream chased him holding another block. Bluestreak watched this giggling until he froze when he noticed a shadow cover him, looking up slowly, he saw it was Sunstreaker the yellow twin. Smirking a evil smirk, Sunstreaker was about to grab the grey sparkling when a red block came flying through the air and smacked him right in the face plates, falling on his aft, Sunstreaker quickly scrambled up as Starscream came running at him armed with another block shouting a war cry.

At the doorway Skywarp and laughing his spark out with Jazz watching this all happen, Thundercracker was shaking his helm but a smirk was noticeable while Prowl just watched all this with a raised optic. "Your sparkling has good aim."

"Learnt it from throwing blocks at the other seeker sparklings, best training available, try to hit the hyper and running objects."

With a shake of the heads the couples made their way out of the building and to their jobs.

"Alright sparklings, time for character practice," Sentinel passed out data pads as the sparklings were made to sit at the tables, "I want you to write out the alphabet alright? When you're done you'll get a treat and we can start big-bot-says."

Starscream quickly got started drawing his characters smoothly, sometimes chirping at Bluestreak when he got stuck. When he was done he walked up and showed it to Sentinel, "this is great Starscream. Umm what are these?"

"Afabet," replied Starscream looking at the ones he was pointing at.

"I know but the alphabet only has thirty characters, what are these five extra?"

Starscream recited the sounds they made and looked up at the caretaker like it was obvious, Sentinel only scratched his head trying to understand, "why don't you use these so I can tell what they are."

Starscream then let out a strange string or click, growls and engine revs, looking at Sentinel expecting him to understand. Sentinel only stared at the seeker confused before making a note of it, "err okay here's a treat, why don't you wait over there for everyone else to finish."

Starscream, if Sentinel didn't know any better, seemed to give him a condescending look before trotting off to put away the blocks he had out. Once that was done he made his way back to Bluestreak to watch him. After everyone was done Sentinel took them to the middle of the room and around the mat. "Okay Starscream have you played big-bot-says before?"

"No."

"You have to do what I say only if I say 'big-bot says' at the beginning of the sentence, if you do it and I don't say that then you are out and have to wait till the game is over to join in again okay?"

"Wat pont?"

"Umm it's to test your listening and it's fun."

Starscream only rose one optic at the caretaker, that scream something's-wrong-in-your-processors, before he grabbed Bluestreak and dragged him off to the other side of the room. "No, Starscream you have you stay here and play."

"No! I tech Bwustweek to wak," replied the seeker brushing the bigger bot off, "you pay yur, _fun_, gam wit the others."

"But Bluestreak might want to play, Bluestreak if you want to play you can stay here."

Bluestreak looked back and forth between the two, the game did sound like fun, but…Starscream was going to teach him to walk like a big bot! He'll be able to walk like everyone else! Bluestreak just chirped and followed the seeker while Sentinel just sighed in defeat, he didn't want Starscream to just drag Bluestreak away, but he has been noticing that the grey bot has been sad about not being able to walk yet.

But did that seeker have to be such a smart aft about it?

Away from the other sparklings, Starscream built a circle of toys around both the sparklings before motioning Bluestreak to stand up. Bluestreak slowly started to stand, shakingly, bending over he slowly started to straighten only for Starscream to poke him causing him to fall over. Landing on the soft toys, Bluestreak chirped in confusion before Starscream got on his knees and slowly stood up to show how it was done. The second time lead Starscream to poke and the grey bot to fall again, so did the next few times.

Until Bluestreak slowly begun to shift his weight, on the seventh time, the grey bot was able to finally got to his peds and straighten up, shaking back and forth, the grey bot put out his arms for balance and nearly fell backwards as the weight of his shifting nubs dragged him back or he would have if Starscream didn't catch him. Starscream raised an optic before holding Bluestreak by his shoulders and patting them clicking to keep the area strong. Slowly Bluestreak was able to put his servos down, clicking in success as he stood up straight and balanced, Starscream patted his helm.

Starscream then took a step back and motioned Bluestreak to do the same, slowly lifting one ped Bluestreak was about to take a step until once again the weight on his back dragged him back again. Starscream clicked in thought, motioning Bluestreak to get up again, he made his way to Bluestreak's back and clicked at him to try again. Lifting his ped to take a step, Bluestreak squeaked as he was jabbed in the back, the jab was able to push him forward and land on his ped. Chirping happily for his first step he was smacked across the head for his early cheering, "kep bak stwaight! Stop weaning bak!"

Bluestreak and Starscream practiced for a while, Bluestreak taking steps while Starscream jabbed him whenever the grey bot lean back to take a step. Soon after a breem Bluestreak was clicking and chirping as he made step after step without Starscream having to jab him, it was starting to hurt, nodding the seeker was proud of his work.

"Lunch time!"

Both bots looked over to see Sentinel handing out some cubes and treats, jumping over the barrier, Starscream stood on the other side tapping his ped telling Bluestreak to hurry up. Struggling to get over, Bluestreak barely made it over before Starscream grabbed his servo and surprisingly slowly walked with Bluestreak by his side. Bluestreak clicked happily was sent the seeker a smile chirping about how happy he was, as Bluestreak kept chatting Starscream noticed that Bluestreak talked nearly about everything, the sparkling just kept jumping from topic to topic. At first he was annoyed, but as they reached the table he realized that this was just the way Bluestreak was, well, his creators did say keep the nice ones as his friends and he had met more annoying bots.

Getting to the table Starscream and Bluestreak got their cubes and treats, Bluestreak preened at the attention and congratulations he got form the other sparklings, even the twins were silently clapping. Starscream huffed at this and gulped a mouthful down, eating his treat he watched as Bluestreak chirped to the other sparklings not even taking a break to breathe, Starscream would be annoyed but Bluestreak kept jabbering on about how great Starscream was and who was the seeker going to complain this too?

After finishing off his treat, the seeker finished his cube and put it back in the pile, before the seeker could answer something a sparkling chirped about a pink and colorful thing was shoved in front of his face. Reeling back and nearly falling off his chair, Starscream glared and blinked at the object his processors identified as a treat, looking at the treat and the grey sparkling offering it Starscream rose an optic at Bluestreak. "Fur me?"

Bluestreak nodded and smiled shoving the treat in Starscream's servos, taking the treat Starscream cracked it in half and offered a piece to Bluestreak, this only set off another ranting and thank you's. Oh yeah Starscream was going to keep this one around, he was a boost to his ego.

"Nap time!"

At this Bluestreak let out a yawn, rubbed his optic and clicked at Starscream, the seeker only motioned for Bluestreak to go. Doing some shaky trots to the blankets Bluestreak cooed and wiggled under the blanket, a few clicks later he was knocked out. Sentinel couldn't help but stare wide optic at the walking Bluestreak, they had been trying for cycles to try to get him to walk and all the seeker needed was a breem. Looking over at Starscream, the seeker was putting away the toys before making his way over again to the data pads, "Starscream why don't you take a nap with the other sparklings?"

Starscream only gave him another raised optic before ignoring him altogether, Sentinel sighed, it was beginning to sink in that the seeker will never listen to a word he says.

When nap time was over Bluestreak crawled over to Starscream chirping a greeting only to smacked on the head with a writing stick, whining and staring at his friend with a betrayed look, he understood why the seeker had done it when Starscream commanded him to walk. Getting onto his peds he was then greeted normally by the seeker, "alright everyone story time!"

Starscream didn't even budge when he heard this, rather continue on with his writing, the other sparklings however cheered and ran to Sentinel to sit around him waiting eagerly for the tale. Bluestreak was torn between his friend and a story, fumbling his servos and twitching his nubs, he let a coo at the seeker. Starscream didn't even look up as he waved the grey bot to join them, seeing Bluestreak not moving a budge, Starscream sighed as he grabbed his things and moved to join the other bots.

"Alright everyone today's story is about a knight and princess bot," Sentinel sighed as most of the male bots whined and the femmes cheer, "no we are not going to change the story! We had a mech story last time and this time it's the femmes turns to pick."

A few clicks into the story Starscream had already tuned out, the story was one of the most boring he had ever heard and even some of the other male sparklings were just laying around. He of course didn't notice when Bluestreak got up and walked away, only when he came back and let out a hushed click. Looking at the grey sparkling Starscream noticed that Bluestreak was holding another story pad, grabbing and reading its plot, it was about a fighter bot that had to defeat an evil ruler, sounded more interesting then the slag Sentinel was spewing.

Starscream looked at Bluestreak's watery and turbo puppy look, one optic twitched as he knew he couldn't say no, no wonder it always worked on his creators and adult bots when he did it.

Silently both sparklings made their way off to the other side of the room where they wouldn't be disturbed, reaching the pile of soft toys, Starscream sat upon the pile like it was a throne and Bluestreak took one to cuddle against. Starscream turned it on and cleared his vocal ready to read it out loud, only he was interrupted by a squeak, looking up the seeker rose one optic as the red and yellow twins rushed after them and made themselves comfortable on the floor near Bluestreak looking like they were ready to hear the story as well. Starscream stared at them silently before shrugging, he was the only other bot in the room that could read these story pads anyway, he however did not expect the other male sparklings to come running up and making a circle around him wanting to hear the story as well.

Well, this was something new.

Waiting till they were all ready, Starscream begun to click out the tale in sparkling talk making it easier for the others to understand. The sparklings were hung on his every word clicking and gasping when the times came, each were at the edge of their seats as Starscream chirped out the last epic battle that was going on moving his servo around to make it all the more dramatic.

"What are you all doing there?"

Sentinel was then attacked by shrieks, angry shouts and thrown objects. The caretaker quick moved back over to his side of the room, hiding behind his desk as the male population of the sparklings sent him glares that could peel paint. Turning back to the seeker, they waited silently as the seeker cleared his vocals and continued off where he started, bringing back the mood and dramatics, Sentinel then decided that the next event could happen after Starscream was done.

When Starscream finished and drew the tale to an end, the audience cheered and clapped at the seeker. Bouncing around with energy the sparklings ran around acting parts of the story, Starscream and Bluestreak were surprised when they were grabbed by the twins and made to join in the battles, soon some of the femmes were taken in, and now the whole class was running around shouting and laughing. Sentinel could only watch by his desk as the seeker and grey bot run around throwing toys and wave around copper sticks as swords, he sighed and began to read a news article, they were all to hyper to stop now.

"Sentinel!" the shout caused most sparklings to stop and look over at the panicking pink femme, "they need your help over at class 10, they've gone crazy again."

"Slag," Sentinel put down the data pad, he was about to go with her when he noticed all the sparklings looking at him, "I can't leave the sparklings though."

"I'll watch them," the voice made both adult bots look over at an old black and silver bot.

Sentinel swallowed as he recognized the bot, his designation was Silverspire, he was an old noble bot who had a grand bot in the class. He made Sentinel nervous because the noble bot was very judgmental was expected bots to act in certain ways, he was sympathetic to Mirage because of this, the sparkling was always quiet and tried to act older then what he was.

Sentinel shifted his peds as he saw Silverspire's optics narrow, Ariel felt nervous as well but it really was an emergency. "Alright Silverspire, thank you for doing this. We'll be back as fast as we can."

"They were going to begin their math time now," Sentinel nodded and handed over a data pad full of numbers, "just write these out on the board and allow them time to write their answers."

"I know how to look after sparklings Sentinel," Silverspire snatched the pad and walked over to the board, "they will be well looked after."

Sentinel nodded while giving Ariel a worried look, she returned it, but there was nothing they could do. Sentinel could only pray that the sparklings behaved and did nothing to make the noble mech angry, they only have to behave for a little while anyway, it was nearly home time.

They could do that right?

Silverspire quickly wrote the equations on the board while the sparklings looked at each other curiously, Mirage only looked sad and sat down near the front, some sparklings however just continued to play.

"Silence!"

The shout caused many sparklings to jump, some were close to tears, and stare up at the stranger.

"Sit down! It is math's time and you are all going to learn how to do these," the sparklings shuffled to sit on the floor not daring to make a sound at the scary bot.

Silverspire stared down at the sparklings before making an annoyed sound, walking over to certain sparklings, he began to manually move them. Some were placed at the front, some were moved to the side and some were split up. When Silverspire grabbed Bluestreak and moved him forward however, Starscream quickly grabbed the grey sparkling and moved him back to his side. Silverspire only looked annoyed at this and moved Bluestreak to the front again while blocking the seeker from reaching for him, "leave him alone seeker! He has to learn this properly, you will only hinder his education."

Starscream only glared at the older bot as the chips in his processors worked to understand what was going on, from what he could see there was a pattern on who was moved forward and who was left back, he clicked angrily when he realized what the old bot was doing. He was separating the higher class sparklings from the lower ones, the lower ones were shoved to the back while the higher ones were placed right at the front.

The seeker growled at this, he was a smart sparkling, he had seen this before. As his creators were seekers, he had noticed that other bots treated them differently, when he asked about it he remembered Thundercracker explain it to him while Skywarp rocked him back and forth.

_Starscream ,there will be some bots that will treat you differently and it won't be fair for you. They will not know you, you will not know them, but they will not treat you the same as every other. _

_**Why?**_

_Because of what we are Star, we are seekers, master of the skies and military bots. Because of this we are looked down upon, they do not understand what it means to be a seeker. They do not understand our love of the sky, our way of trine, the bond we have to each other. So they will look down upon us for this. But you must never ever believe what they say._

_**Dey crazee!**_

_Exactly Starscream, so if they do you must fight back as no bot should be looked down upon. We are seekers, we are proud to be what we are and we need no acceptance from any bot but our own. Loyalty to the trine then to the family, all trine is family._

_**Woltee to da twine den to famiwee, all twine ish famiwee.**_

_That's our little Star._

Starscream clicked angrily and stood up walking to Bluestreak, Silverspire scowled at this as he separated the twins who cried out and reached for each other, Starscream quickly grabbed onto Bluestreak and smacked the older bots servos away when he reached for them.

"Bwustweek ma fwend! Sit by me!"

Silverspire reeled back and stared surprised at the talking seeker, he quickly recovered, glared at the seeker and huffed, "sit back in your place seeker, this Datsun needs to learn without you hindering him."

"I tech Bwustweek! He werns frum me!" replied the seeker as the Datsun cowered against Starscream not wanting his friend to leave him with the mean bot.

"You will teach him nothing, you are just a seeker, a military bot. You have nothing to teach a bot like him," replied Silverspire glaring at the defiant sparkling, "now let him go so I can actually teach him something useful rather than your useless sky love and barbaric fighting."

"I tech him math's! He onwy underswands if I tech him!"

"You know nothing about math's!"

Silverspire was quickly losing his temper arguing with the seeker, this lower class flyer actually have the bearings to argue with someone who was obviously better than him and instead of taking his advice was fighting him about them. His creators must have raised him with no class and manners at all. Worst of all some of the sparklings were taking his side, the twins were standing by the seekers side clicking in anger at the bot who tried to take them away from each other, he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL LET GO OF THE DATSUN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

"NO! BWUSTWEEK ISH MY FWEND AND YOU CAN'T HAV HIM!"

Silverspire finally had enough and grabbed the seeker by his scruff bar, "that's it! It is obvious that you have no manners what so ever and need to be taught a lesson."

Silverspire ignored the other sparklings shouted at him to let the seeker go, Starscream was kicking up and shouting swear words at the other bot but couldn't do anything with Silverspire holding him by his scruff neck, the older bot quickly moved to a seat and bent the seeker over his knee.

"You will be taught a lesson! You have no manners to your superiors and you will learn some! That defiance will have to be spanked pout of you!"

Starscream helpless and pinned down could only close his optics and tense up, the other sparklings were shouting and crying but they couldn't get over to the larger bot because of a barrier.

Bluestreak could only cry and hold onto the bars as he watched Silverspire's servo go up ready to come down on the small seeker.

He watched as in slow motion the servo start to come down.


	4. Chapter 4

Skywarp and Thundercracker walked down the hall of the daycare chatting to one another, they had finished work early that day and wanted to get Starscream, Skywarp missed his little sparkling while Thundercracker knew how his mate never wanted to leave his sparkling for even a click. Walking down the hall they noticed Jazz and Prowl walking pass covered in different colored spots of paint, "primus, what happened to your two?"

"Hey there, there was an emergency to do with a class of sparklings gone crazy," Jazz waved and greeted the couple, "man that was a paint fight we barely survived."

Prowl only shook his head at the exaggeration as his mate laughed, "they should have better procedures when taking care of sparklings."

"Sparklings are hard to control Prowler, you can't even predict what they're about to do."

Prowl only sighed at his mates point, "what are you both here for? There's still half a breem left until the sparklings need to be picked up."

"Skywarp wanted to get Starscream early, he hates being separated from Starscream for any amount of time."

"Hey! All creators are protective of their sparklings, not my fault I am," Skywarp huffed and smacked Thundercracker lightly, "I know you want to see him as much as I do too!"

"It seemed only yesterday that they were so small and would never leave your side," reminisced Jazz to Skywarp, "they couldn't sleep without you, couldn't eat unless you were the only feeding them, cry if you let them go for only a click and only laugh when they see your face plates."

"Were scared of everything else around them, tried to shove anything they could get their servos on into their mouths, beg like crazy for treats, never let your servo finger go when they had a good grip on it," continued Skywarp sighing remembering the events with his seeker creation.

"I miss the part where you can feel everything that they could, when they were part of your spark and out of it for the first half vorn," Jazz sighed and rubbed his chest sadly, "I miss the weight of the happy spark in my chest."

"You can't feel your sparkling?" Skywarp looked confused and appalled at this, "how can you not?"

"…You mean you can still feel yours?" asked Prowl in wonder after a click of silence.

"Skywarp can feel Starscream better than I can," replied Thundercracker confused, "I feel strong emotions, but that's because Starscream's spark was held by my mate so their connection is stronger."

"But sparkling and creator bonds are suppose to fade after the first vorn."

"Where the slag did you hear that?"

"It happens to everyone-"

"Oh," Thundercracker interrupted Jazz and Skywarp with a realization, "it's because of our **trine** bond."

"Trine bond?"

"It's a seeker thing," Thundercracker started to explain when Prowl motioned him to continue, "seekers are found in three. It is an old protocol that has integrated into all seekers, it started out as a fighting position, having a team of three so you are protected and fight easier having someone looking after you. Over time it had evolved and became part of the seeker instinct, seekers follow them to find two others that they are compatible with to form a trine bond. It involves the three sharing spark energy causing a bond to form, weaker than a bond between mates, but essentially have the same effects."

"But why Starscream? Surely a seeker around your age would have a high chance of occurring."

"Trine mates can be between any seeker bot, even if you don't know them, Skywarp and I met when we were young but when we tried to find our third mate, none were compatible with us. We did try for a very long time, but we found none, eventually we gave up and stayed as a pair until our instincts told us that a seeker we met could be our third. However when Skywarp got sparked, it was only then when our instincts told us that Starscream was going to be our third, the only seeker that could be with us was one that was created by us. It was truly a gift from Primus."

"So you can feel everything Starscream can and vise ver ser?"

"Not to the degree we can," continued Thundercracker not noticing Skywarp space off for a click, "Starscream, though is our third, is still a sparkling. His processors would not be able to handle feeling every emotion we both experience, so we block most of it and only show him them in small amounts only for a short time. We however feel everything he broad casts."

"That's amazing!" said Jazz in awe, "I wish we could do that."

"…Skywarp are you alright?" Prowl asked this after a pause seeing the blank look on the black and purples seekers face for a while now.

Thundercracker turned and could only nudge his mate through the bond before the sound of Skywarp's warp generator hummed online. Before anyone could ask or stop him, the signature purple glow enveloped Skywarp, a displaced 'bang' echoed through the hall as the three bots stared at the empty spot.

"Star…" whispered Thundercracker feeling why his mate was in distress before running off.

Prowl and Jazz could only glance at one another before taking off after the running blue seeker, two distressed seekers in a daycare could not end well.

Starscream could only off line his optics frozen in terror, this bot was crazy enough to hit him!

Starscream had never been hit before much less spanked! No matter how much he argued back, the adult bots have never raised a hand against him. But this bot was about to, Starscream could only let out a silent whimper as he felt the servo around his wing nubs tighten painfully and the sound of the other servo coming down.

_~Crunch~_

How come nothing hurt?

Starscream after a click of silence clicked while on lining his optics, apparently the never-been-spanked fact was still going. Starscream could only happily cheer when he realized why he was feeling no pain and why his spark broadcasted love and protection even when he didn't feel it for himself.

Silverspire could only let out a chocked out sound of pain before he noticed that the light that once shone upon him was being blocked out by an ominous shadow what spread out to cover him completely. The pain that was coming from his servo was sending warning flashes across his vision, the worst reported that the object was still in his inner servo circuits and was close to cutting out the line that allowed feeling and movement to his servo.

"_What do you think you are doing to my sparkling?_" the voice hissed through his audio receptors while the intense pressure upon his captured servo only increased, "_you actually thought that you would get away with hitting my SPARKLING!_"

Before Silverspire could reply, he was interrupted with his own cry of pain, the screech of bending and crushing metal on metal filled the air. There was an intense snapping sound before Silverspire was grabbed by the back of the head and thrown backwards, smashing his head onto the unforgiving floor, he could only roll onto his side trying to get his processor cleared from the surprised attack. Cradling his servo he noticed the deep puncture marks that were dripping energon, five holes in total that snapped the cable that connected it to the rest of his body leaving it now a limp and useless object, following the dark shadow that still hung over him.

His gaze met ones of a furious full grown black and purple seeker with one servo stained with dripping fresh energon.

Silverspire felt the energon in his body freeze.

Though many looked down upon seekers, one thing was never and could not be forgotten about them. They were military planes, violence, fighting and even killing were not something that they had any problem with. If any bot ever threatened a seeker they were in for a vicious fight, but to threaten one of their defenseless sparkling…Was a death sentence.

Seekers were loyal to one another and titled 'Protectors of the young'. Harm one of their young, even though not related, the seeker will respond with violence. But with the own sparklings creators though…

Primus help him.

Silverspire could only stare up him horror as the seeker grabbed one of the horns on his helm while pinning one of his legs down under the heavy and humming thruster. "_Answer me._"

"I-I w-was o-o-onl-ly tr-trying t-to-."

"Star! What was he thinking of doing?"

"He was gowing to hit me!" shouted Starscream hiding behind Skywarp's other ped peeking around to the cowering bot, this was not the first time Skywarp has taken some bot down in front of Starscream, "he say he was gowing to spawnk me!"

"You seriously thought that you could getting away with hitting a seeker sparkling? MY SEEKER SPARKLING?" roared Skywarp, Silverspire could only cringe as cracks started to form on the trapped leg, "I will make you pay, you will wish that Primus never had sparked you!"

The sound of Skywarp's warp drive echoed through the room, Silverspire could only stare up at the sinister smirk of the seeker as it spread across his face plates.

Skywarp will make this one pay.

If he wasn't tackled off the fragging noble bot. SLAGGIT!

"TC! Let me go right now! I'm going to warp this bot into the smelting pits!" roared Skywarp shutting down his warp drive as he didn't have the energy to warp two bots much less three, "he thought he was going to hurt Starscream and I will teach him why seekers are the most feared in the sky!"

"I know Sky, I know but you have to stop! Think of the other sparklings!"

Skywarp looked over at the silent and scared sparklings, he felt guilty of his actions and started to calm down.

"My cweeator Skywap save me!" shouted Starscream at them, "pwotect us frum mean bot!"

The sparklings only burst out in cheer, "TC see? It's alright! Now let me slag him!"

"No Skywarp NO! Starscream stop that! Stop encouraging Sky!"

The situation was interrupted when Prowl burst into the room holding out his gun with Jazz following up, Skywarp and Thundercracker instantly froze, while Starscream stopped and joined Bluestreak's side, time to act innocent.

"What is going on here?"

"T-this cretin attacked me!" shouted Silverspire now confident that there was a police bot here, "he broke my servo and look at my leg!"

"He was going to hit my sparkling! He was going to hit my seeker sparkling, you know protective seekers are around their young!"

"The seeker lies! I was doing nothing!"

Skywarp made a lunge at the noble mech as Thundercracker held him back and the noble mech flinched. "Quiet!"

While Prowl was interrogating the three bots Jazz made his way to the sparklings, "hello Blue, there seems to be a big problem here, can you tell me all about it?"

Bluestreak reached up as his sire picked him up, Starscream only watched this before walking over to comfort some of the other sparklings, he trusted Bluestreak.

Jazz noted this and smiled as Bluestreak began to whisper to him what had just happened.

The noble mech and Skywarp were in full shout out mode when Jazz interrupted waving at Prowl to get his attention, "Skywarp is telling the truth, Silverspire was about to spank Starscream."

Silverspire could only gape and was about to deny it when Prowl grabbed said bot and hand cuffed him, "intent assault on a sparkling is a serious crime Silverspire, it is a high crime and is not tolerated in Iacon."

"But look what that brute did to me?"

"You are aware of the protectiveness of all seekers, Skywarp was only defending Starscream from harm, though was excessive, seekers are military builds."

As Prowl dragged the protesting noble mech away, Sentinel burst into the room watching the pair before rushing for the sparklings, "what's going on here? Are you all alright?"

"Yeah! What was someone like him doing with the sparklings?"

"You mean Silverspire? There was an emergency in another class so-"

"So you left my sparkling with that crazy bot?"

Sentinel could only cower under the glare Skywarp was sending him, "t-there w-was no one else and I was really needed and-"

"Enough! You left the sparklings with that crazy sparkling-hitting-bot! What type of mech are you? What type of place is this? How could you ever think that letting him in here was a good idea?"

"Woah, woah, woah Skywarp! Calm down!" Jazz tried to stop the angry seeker, "it was just a mistake, it won't happen again! Prowl will make sure of it!"

"Of course it won't happen again! That's cause I'm not leaving Starscream here ever again!" Skywarp scooped up the seeker who didn't know how to respond to this, "I'm taking him with me!"

Skywarp then stormed out the door, Thundercracker could only shrug and give Sentinel and Jazz a sympathetic look before following his mate. Over Skywarp's shoulder Starscream waved good bye to Bluestreak, with tears the grey sparkling slowly waved back.

"Oh Blue," Jazz picked up and rocked the sad sparkling, "you never know, you might see him again."

Bluestreak only let out a soft sound before hiding his helm in the crook of Jazz's neck cables.

He just lost his first and best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream chirped and giggled as the servos traced his sensitive peds, wiggling and squirming the seeker tried to escape from the gentle touches.

"Skywarp, you can't keep him home forever."

The black and purple seeker scoffed before continuing to play with Starscream, who shrieked and rolled on his side for Skywarp to only start tickling his sides, "I'm not leaving him back there! You saw that mech!"

"It was just a mistake Skywarp," Thundercracker quickly scooped Starscream up to give him a break, "Prowl has taken care of it all. Plus you can't take care of Starscream and work at the same time."

"I have some vacation time! I'll be taking care of him for a few cycles, then we can find a better place!"

"Skywarp that place was the best, we can't afford something better," Starscream was taken back and cuddled, "can we at least talk about this?"

"No!" Starscream cooed as Skywarp rubbed his chin with a gentle claw.

"I'll take care of him just like he was younger!"

Thundercracker sighed and just shook his head, there was no way to convince his mate once he made his mind up.

The next day Thundercracker watched as Skywarp cooed over the sleeping sparkling while he was drinking his morning ration, "are you sure you're not going to go today Skywarp?"

"Yes, I'm going to spend time with Starscream today," Skywarp tucked the seeker into the thermal blanket, "I want to spend time with him and make sure that fragging bot didn't scar him."

Thundercracker just nodded, walked over gave his mate a kiss and wing stroke, patted the curled up sparkling and took off when he reached the balcony. Skywarp watched as his mate take off, only feeling a little bit of longing to follow him, looking back at his sparkling Skywarp let out a content sigh before picking him up and carrying him to the table.

When Starscream did wake up fully he chirped a greeting at his sire, "mowing sire!"

"Morning little one! Whose ready for some energon?"

"I's is!"

Skywarp fed his sparkling spoonfuls of energon while wiping Starscream mouth plates after each, Starscream was only a little curious to why Skywarp was feeding him like this again, he was usually just given a sippy cube. Starscream didn't question it though, he could feel that his sire was still uneasy and he didn't want to upset his sire.

After rations Skywarp took Starscream to the main room, took out some story data pads and listened as Starscream read them out loud, "de end!"

"Aww that was a good one wasn't it? That was one of my favorites when I was a sparkling."

"I wiked it!"

"Hey how about we go out and see the park?"

"Pak, pak!"

Starscream cheered as he was thrown up and down in the air as Skywarp made his way to the balcony, tucking the sparkling into this cockpit, the two seekers took off with the roar of thrusters. Many ground bots looked up to see a plane flying loops and doing barrel rolls, they couldn't hear the laughing of two seekers as Skywarp slashed through the clouds and winds.

Landing at the park, Skywarp let out his sparkling and set him on the ground watching as Starscream trotted around looking at all the crystal plants. Both spent breems at the park, Starscream trotting around asking questions, playing with the crystals, playing tag and hide and seek with his sire, eating some energon ice cream, chasing after some turbo foxes and then watching the sun set.

"I think it's time to go home now Star, it's getting late and close to your sleeping time."

"No sweep!"

"I know, I know, no sleep. Did you have fun today?"

"Yesh!"

"Good!" Skywarp picked up Starscream and tucked him into his cockpit.

Arriving home they were greeted by a tired Thundercracker, having some dinner then watching as Starscream struggled at stay awake, bot grown seekers chuckled when Starscream lost and fell asleep resting on his data pad. Tucking the small seeker into the red thermal blankets they both kissed him as he fell into dreams, walking to their own room, Skywarp and Thundercracker fell into each other's arms. "Night TC."

"Night Sky."

The next few cycles continued like this with Skywarp staying with Starscream, they went out every cycle to new places, they had fun every cycle but Skywarp noticed that after wards Starscream would be a little sad about something as he wrote on his pad.

"…He misses his friend Bluestreak," informed Thundercracker watching at the table as Skywarp watched their sparkling at the door.

Skywarp didn't reply and just continued to watch the sparkling, "…I know your both having fun and all but Starscream needs friends his own age."

"…I know that TC," sighed Skywarp, "don't think I don't. It's just that…I don't want to lose him."

"Skywarp," Thundercracker took the black seeker into his arms, "you will never lose Starscream, he loves you with all his spark."

"But what of something happens to him and we weren't there?"

"Starscream is a smart bot Skywarp, he is our creation, but you need to let him learn and experience things for himself. He can't be your sparkling forever but he will be your creation forever. You have to give him a little more freedom, he will come to you if he needs help, we want what's best for him Sky."

"I know that," whispered Skywarp giving his mate a kiss before making his way over to the seeker sparkling, "hey Star."

"Sire! Hav queswion! How cum Sentiwel not know dees?"

"Those are seekerlet letters Star, only seekers know them," Skywarp patted Starscream before sighing, "Starscream I need to ask you something alright?"

"Kay."

"You had fun at the daycare right? Before the mean bot was there."

"Was fun!"

"Do you miss anyone there?"

"…I miss Bwustweek," replied Starscream after thinking about it.

"Well, how about tomorrow we go back there?"

"Bak to daicur? But was having fun wit sire!"

"I know Star, I know" Skywarp cuddled his sparkling smiling as Starscream purred back, "we had fun, that won't stop, but you like daycare too. We can plan day outs together another time, with TC too."

"Wit TeeCee!"

"So tomorrow we'll go back to daycare, I want to check out the place. You'll get to see Bluestreak again alright?"

"Kay~"

Skywarp nuzzled Starscream as he cheered in happiness, Thundercracker just watched this all with a smile before listening to his bond and making his way over to them, nuzzling his mate and ticking his sparkling he basted in the love and feeling of closeness of his family.

Sentinel working with sparklings was used to seeing strange and weird things, the thoughts and plans that a sparkling could come up with only make sense to themselves, but this one really shocked him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sentinel left the sparklings who were doing some reading, looking back he could see that most of them were not really into it. They all missed their seeker friend and reading a data pad for themselves made them remember the time where Starscream read the story to them. Bluestreak had it worst, he wasn't even trying to read at all, all he did was draw circles on the pad while the twins tried to cheer him up but even they missed the seeker.

Sighing Sentinel pressed the door open, on lining his optics and putting on a fake smile, he let out a yelp and jumped back seeing the familiar tall, black and purple seeker. Staring at him with one optic raised, Skywarp opened his cockpit as Starscream popped out to only copy his sires expression, "femme?"

"I would hope not Star."

"S-Sir Skywarp! What are you doing here?"

"What are we not allowed here anymore?"

"N-No! It's just well-" Sentinel coughed and rubbed his helm, "you said that you were going to take Starscream away somewhere else."

"Well I changed my mind, Starscream is happy here and I will do anything that makes his happy," Skywarp took Starscream out and hid him between his servos, "you gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh yes of course! The sparklings were just going to start play time," Sentinel moved out as Skywarp strutted pass.

Skywarp only nodded once at the caretaker, he walked over to a box of blocks and picked them up, he then found a place at the corner of the room and settled down. Placing the box down, Skywarp sat down in front of the corner and spread his peds outwards so they reached the two intersecting walls, placing Starscream on the floor the sparkling looked around to see that his sire had made a sort of squared off area for them. Taking a hold of the box, Skywarp took them out and placed them around the seeker sparkling, "there! Now we can play like we did when you were younger."

Starscream clicked happily as he began to move some of the blocks, building things with his creators was the earliest things he could remember and the fondest. Skywarp smiled as he and Starscream started to build a tower with ease, he however looked over when he felt something touching his ped, looking over he saw that it was little Bluestreak.

Bluestreak was standing on the tips of his peds trying to look over Skywarp's larger ones, clicking silently in question as he tried to see if his friend was behind the black ped, smiling Skywarp reached down and picked up the Datsun. Squeaking in surprise the sparkling could only instinctively freeze as he was picked up and brought over the black ped, Skywarp patted the grey nubs once before setting the sparkling back down while watching his reaction.

Bluestreak clicked as he was placed down, looking around all he could see was colorful blocks, before his clicks were replied with someone else's, "Bwusteek?"

Bluestreak couldn't help but let out a shout in happiness as the seeker sparkling moved out behind the tower, running over, the Datsun tackled down the seeker sparkling knocking over the tower. Clicking none stop Bluestreak begun to chirp to Starscream how much he's missed his friend while Starscream struggled to get back on his peds, that wasn't going to happen soon though. Chirping in complaint the seeker whined for his sire to help him only for Skywarp to smile.

When Bluestreak finally let the seeker up he was smacked softly across the helm, staring up at his friend with sad optics Starscream finally caved and told Bluestreak that he missed him too. Getting up to his peds the seeker sparkling brushed off some dust, only to be tackled back down by a yellow and red blur, landing back in the ruined pile of what was once a tower, Starscream was once again being chirped at about how he was missed. Bluestreak watched this for only a click before joining the pile over the seeker, Starscream started to yell and complain at his sire knowing that the only reason these two could have gotten in was because the larger seeker lifted them in.

With a crafty smile, Skywarp lifted and bent one of his peds leaving an opening to the once blocked off area, in a click, the whole class of sparklings were running into greet the sparkling seeker. "Sire ewil!"

"Aww they missed you," cooed Skywarp laughing as the sparklings piled onto the seeker.

Skywarp stood up when he noticed that all the sparklings were trying to greet the sparkling, watching them the seeker smiled at how happy his sparkling was even though he was hiding it.

"So are you going allow Starscream to stay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah I will, this place makes him happy and it's nice to see him make friends."

"I'm glad they all missed him."

"Of course they would, it's Starscream."

"I'm glad you brought him back, will you be coming back later to pick him up?"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you," Sentinel stepped back when Skywarp turned to him with a glare, "I'm staying here to make sure that nothing shifty happens."

"So you'll be joining us this cycle?"

"Not just this cycle, a few of them. To make sure that Starscream will be safe and happy here."

"Can't wait," Sentinel internally sighed, feeling that his job just more complicated.

Play time was followed by painting time, to Sentinel's prediction Starscream took no part in this and walked off to read Bluestreak and Sideswipe one of their favorite story pads not wanting to get sticky and messy, Sunstreaker stayed behind as painting was one of his favorite hobbies. To Sentinel's shock however Skywarp, when he noticed the sparklings painting, sat down next to the table and bent down to join them. Watching a full grown mech paint images with his servos was something to be seen. When he was done Skywarp picked it up and walked over to show Starscream, who patted his servo and clapped at the colorful image, Skywarp preened at that.

Music time lead to Skywarp grabbing Starscream and Bluestreak and running out of the room, shouting something about claws on glass, Sentinel could only blink at how fast the seeker moved. That breem was spent playing in the outside yard, games of tag, hide and seek, ball, scavenger hunting and snack time. For most of the time the trio was stared at strangely through the windows as they ran back and forth around the small area, two seekers playing with a grounder was a rare thing.

During nap time Starscream was instead reading another data pad, but instead of at a table like normal he was leaning against his sire. Sentinel rested his helm in one servo while his elbow rested on the desk watching the seekers and sparklings, even Ariel was standing next to him with her head tilted to the side. There in the middle of the room Skywarp was laying on his front sleeping unlike his own sparkling, what was strange was that all the other sleeping sparklings have taken to sleep on the seeker. Seekers were naturally warm bots that produced much heat due to their ability to fly, because of that the sleeping sparklings started to migrate to the large seeker when they realized that he was warm, now he was covered in them. Both caretakers blinked and continued to watch the piled mass, strange could not begin to describe what they saw.

Math's time and language time followed the similar pattern of Starscream teaching Bluestreak and the twins. Sentinel asked about the extra characters Starscream kept drawing and was told by Skywarp that they were part of the seekers native language, seekerlet, no grounder was yet to learn or understand it because it also included many wing movements and engine revs.

Cycles like this passed with Skywarp joining the daycare, but all good times must come to an end.

"Hey Skywarp and Thundercracker," greeted Sentinel another morning, "today were planning to start off with a little history."

"Oh how boring," muttered Skywarp patting Starscream before placing him onto the floor, "uh no I'm not staying today."

"oh?"

"Yeah I got to get back to work, all things come to an end yeah."

"Too bad, they really liked your company," the new voice came from Jazz who walked in with Bluestreak, "especially during nap time."

"What can I say? I'm loveable."

Thundercracker only shook his head while greeting Prowl, "thanks for taking care of Silverspire for us."

"It was my job, he was out of line," replied the police bot watching as Bluestreak trotted off to greet Starscream, "thank you for allowing you're sparkling to teach ours how to walk."

"He would have learnt to eventually," all four bots watched as twins greeted and joined the seeker ands Datsun.

"That's got to be one of the weirdest sights in a long time," whistled Jazz grinning.

"A seeker, Datsun and two Lamborghini twins, yep, that's our Star, always has to be unique and different."

All four bots smiled as the four sparklings greeted and chirped at one another before walking off to play.

Starscream still thought that Iacon was a weird place with too many grounders but Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made the place all the more fun. Waving at his creators he joined in the game of make believe with his friends, they might not be flyers but with the way they were all laughing and smiling…

Starscream wouldn't trade them for any flyer in on the planet.


End file.
